


Vocal

by starcrossreylo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Broadway, Clothed Sex, F/M, lap dance, sound kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/pseuds/starcrossreylo
Summary: Live mics wouldn't be a problem backstage...right?





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> Emily had an idea and I wrote it. Oh boy. I don't know what this is.

Fucking technology.  _ Of course _ , the closing night was resulting in technical difficulties. The sound people said that the mics had been messed up, and they had given Ben and her the broken ones, the ones that weren’t going to be turned off. For the whole performance. This was the first reason Rey was annoyed. 

The second was this goddamned scene, the one that was going to kill her. And it had been threatening to derail the performance from the moment rehearsals started. The scene was with her character, Maggie, having been hired to give a private lap dance session, and she was supposed to do this whilst singing about lust and fucking with Elton, Ben’s character. The reviews had rolled in and called it one of the sexiest plays on Broadway. It was going to be the death of her. 

Rey thought that she had a sex life, one that would be average for a busy 27-year-old emerging Broadway star...meaning she  _ didn’t _ have a sex life, and she was going to scream if she didn’t fuck someone  _ soon _ . She tried to not let it affect her as she dressed in her lingerie, slipping the 60’s styled garments over her breasts, ignoring how her nipples ached. She left bad. The costume department probably thought she was just cold, and they didn’t know how horny she was. Especially going into this scene. Rey quickly dashed to the side of the stage, waiting for the lights to dim, and a single spotlight to shine on to Ben, signaling the swells of background music that would soon swell into the upcoming sex ballad. A deep breath and she slipped into character. 

* * *

_ Rehearsals, Two Weeks Until Opening Night _

Rey sighed, stilling in Ben’s lap as the director interrupted the dance for the fifth time. She tried to ignore the erection pressing into her ass, but couldn’t help but to tease the shy man a bit, causing his grip to tighten on her hips. Ben was so shy and humble but gave amazingly passionate performances. She had been wanting him to make a move, they  _ couldn’t _ ignore the chemistry between them, but he hadn’t. Rey didn’t know if it was the risk of an interwork relationship or the fact that he barely talked to her outside of rehearsal. 

And she wanted to jump his bones. And she knew he wanted her to. 

Once again, the director started the scene from where they had stopped, and Rey joyously began moving again. The friction of her underwear rubbing against her clit made her more eager to continue rubbing back and forth, fucking Ben’s thigh, but the dance was choreographed, forcing her to turn, and to straddle his hips. Rey kept singing, arching her back so she dipped towards the floor, letting Ben see all of her, laid out like a feast. If only he would devour her. 

Levering her hips, she eased herself back up, her skin burning where Ben’s hands were on her hips. The rest of the dance passed by in a heated blur, their voices reflecting their character’s orgasms, orgasms that Rey had been deprived of. 

* * *

_ Present Day _

Nothing had changed. His erection still pressed against her ass, and her panties were wet at the end of every dance, and this was no different. What was different, is Rey’s tolerability of it anymore. Her skin burned, and she needed the hulk of a man,  _ now _ . They quickly exited off stage together, under the pretense that her character was running away with his. In reality, Rey didn’t let go of his hand after they exited the stage. She tugged on his hand, leading taking a step towards her dressing room. That was her character’s second to the last scene, and they had ten minutes left of the play before they had to be on stage for the final song and curtain call. They would be only for these precious five minutes before the costume department would come hunting for them. Rey tugged on his hand again, raising an eyebrow before motioning towards her  _ live _ mic. 

_ Can we do this? _ She mouthed, searching his face for any hesitation. There was none, and she quickly led him into her dressing room, leaving the door unlocked. She quietly pulled out a chair and forced Ben to sit in it. 

“Come here,” he breathed, pulling Rey closer by her hips. Silently, his fingers reached under her panties, the rough calluses finding her clit. Fuck, she wanted to cry out, but she could only exhale slowly and take a step closer. His forehead was pressed against her sternum, and she had to tip her head back, so the microphone in his hair wouldn’t pick up her heavy breathing. His fingers slipped slowly out of her, and then back in. 

The beginning of another song startled her into reality. 

They only had five minutes. 

She pulled away a bit, and it had seemed that Ben noticed the same thing. He leaned back, drawing his cock out of his pants. Rey would have taken the time to gawk at the size, but she had spent the past three months grinding up against it through his suit. She knew his cock’s girth and length well. 

Rey couldn’t help of think of their dance they had completed minutes before as she straddled his lap. She bit her lip, making eye contact with Ben before sinking down on to his cock, struggling to bottom out. The stretch was  _ glorious _ , and she wanted to cry out so badly but was interrupted by Ben’s deep moan. 

_ Fuck.  _ Someone might’ve heard that on the mic. It wasn’t likely because of the powerful song happening, but they had to be careful. Rey reached between them and grabbed the tie that lay between them. Bringing it up to his lips, she raised an eyebrow and tightened her muscles around his cock. She could hear Ben grit his teeth, but he obeyed her and took the fabric into his mouth. 

The fun could begin now. 

She debated going slow, but decided, and  _ hoped _ , that the sounds of their fucking wouldn’t be picked up by the microphones. Rey placed her hands on Ben’s shoulders and began rising up. It was exquisite. He was big enough he hit her in  _ all _ of the right places, especially when they both angled their hips. Again, and again, she bounced on his cock, searching for the heat that would make her thighs tremble and her toes curl. Again, and again, up slowly, down quickly.

His fingers circling her clit was what she needed as she began to feel the burn, the burn that made her want to  _ sing _ . Faster and faster she was climbing, and faster and faster his fingers went. 

He came first, with a loud grunt of the sharp snap of his hips, and she let out a whine at the feeling of his cum pumping into her. She praised whoever invented the IUD. Ben yanked the tie from his mouth and forced it into hers. His hand moved from her hip to free her breast, and the feeling of his lips wrapping around her nipple felt divine. 

The circle got quicker, the burning got hotter, and she finally came, quivering on his cock. She let out a quiet moan, muffled by the tie. Ben squeezed her hip in response, perhaps in some sort of sympathy. Her body flexed, and she leaned her head on his shoulder to ride it out. His fingers continued, milking every last bit from her. She was breathing deeply, clenching her teeth around the tie. 

A few seconds passed, and Rey pulled away, letting Ben remove the tie from her mouth. He leaned forward, their lips hovering just barely apart, longing to touch, but knowing they couldn’t. Instead of his lips, Rey found his fingers asking for entrance, and then it was his turn to moan loudly and unobstructed when she took them into her mouth. So much for being quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard for this fic is [here](https://ridingbensolo.tumblr.com/post/184485026801/vocal-by-kylosrens-live-mics-wouldnt-be-a). If you enjoyed it, please reblog it!


End file.
